


Normal and Special

by nnixxxxx



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dates, Fluff, I belatedly realized that I have to do a summary, M/M, That is just sad because Im bad at it, With brief mention of the rest of iKON members, because i love them all, just see for yourself, movies - Freeform, my poor attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnixxxxx/pseuds/nnixxxxx
Summary: Where Junhoe surprises Jinhwan with a movie date.





	Normal and Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unloyalstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/gifts).



> This is like long overdue already. I was supposed to finish/post this last month but life happened. So here it is finally! @Unloyalstan this is for you. Thanks for you know what :)

They are in Japan yet again to kick off another tour for 2018. They are set to do 4 shows in three consecutive days.  It may be too much to those who know little about the boys but this is already a norm for them. All thanks to their agency, of course.

Needless to say, they are considered pros in this field; holding concerts all through-out the year, going from one city to another. They sing and dance, and run across the stage with so much verve and vigor. They hype up the audience from start to finish, giving 120% each time they perform.

 

Sunday night and they already wrapped up their 4th show. Usually, they would spend the night at the hotel before flying back home. But as soon as the concert ended, their managers drag them all to the airport since some of the members have a schedule the next day.

So bearing all the exhaustion and enervation that all of them feel, their party made their way back to KR.

 

 

 

Monday morning came. The lower and upper level dormitories were oddly silent. The occupants of the upper dorm were nowhere in sight. Hanbin, together with Jiwon and their managers, already left earlier that day to attend to a schedule. The rest of the members have no schedule planned so they were free to do anything. They could either go home to their families or spend their free time however they please. The former of which, both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo did. This is something that they all wanted to do since their impending schedules leave no room for them to even have decent sleeping hours. 

Meanwhile, in the lower level dorm, Donghyuk also plans to drop by their house to visit his mom and _Obangie_. But he decides to do it until after noon. He figured a lunch out with the two remaining sleeping members is a plausible way to go with since none of them can cook a decent meal to save themselves.

 Lounging on the sofa, Donghyuk brews some coffee, hoping that it would grant him the energy to go on for the rest of the day. He made enough for him, as well as for Jinhwan and Junhoe, who he knows would be awake anytime soon.

Not long after that, the two boys woke up finally. They each downed their cups and proceeded to prepare to head out for lunch.

 

 

  

After all the merriment brought about by their impromptu lunch date, Donghyuk bid Jinhwan and Junhoe goodbye and goes home. Truthfully, Junhoe can do that as well. Actually, he wants to. He misses his mom and dad so much. He also misses _bbangdaengie._ But he has other plans; something that he’s been meaning to do since the before they started their promotions but has not gotten around it still because of their packed schedule.

Ever since he and Jinhwan started going out as a couple, Junhoe would always make sure to accompany Jinhwan on days like this. If he goes home to his parent’s house, he makes an effort to go back earlier. This discreet action from Junhoe does not go unnoticed by Jinhwan. Though both of them never really talk about it, and Jinhwan never really openly thanked Junhoe about it.

 

 

Jinhwan was already walking back towards the parking lot where their van was parked. He stopped mid-way when he noticed that Junhoe was not walking with him.

“June-ya what are you still doing there. Let’s go. Manager _hyung_ is waiting for us.” Jinhwan said with an exasperated look.

Truthfully, Jinhwan just wanted to go back to the dorm. He hates days like this. But of course, he would not let the others know what he feels, just like how he does with the rest of his sentiments. He is a great listener but he never indulges himself in the option of the others doing it for him instead.

“ _Hyung_ already left,” Junhoe says nonchalantly without looking at Jinhwan.

“What do you mean he left? Is there someone else driving us home?” Jinhwan asks, feigning a confused expression.

“No one is picking us up.” Junhoe replies.

“Then how are we going home?” Jinhwan says as he walks closer to where Junhoe is standing. “Don’t tell me you want to walk. I swear June-ya if this is another one of your exercise ritual, please leave me out of it. I’m tired and I just want to go home.” Jinhwan retorts, whining to Junhoe about how he doesn’t like the idea of an impending walkathon.

Junhoe looks at him and smiles a little before responding back to Jinhwan.

“No _hyung_. We are not walking home. Can’t you see, I’m hailing a cab for us.”

“A cab? To go home? June-ya we could’ve just asked _hyung_ to take us home. Why go through all the hassle of taking a cab?”

“Who says anything about going home? We’re going to watch a movie.” Junhoe says with a curt smile on his face, finally letting Jinhwan know what he plans to do.

Jinhwan was half-surprised and half-confused, judging by what his face probably made upon hearing what Junhoe said. He already pictured what the rest of his day would be like; he’ll be lounging in his room, probably drinking while catching up on the episodes that he missed on the series that he’s currently keeping tabs on.

But here he is, in front of his boyfriend looking confused as hell.

Truthfully, he also wanted to have some _alone time_ with Junhoe but he’s not one to be selfish and cling to him when he knows the younger could just spend it with his family. When these thoughts start to creep up on his mind, he automatically reasons out with himself to go with what he knows is sensible. They are a team and 95% of the time, they spend it together. Though it is work related, Jinhwan takes it still, as it is better than not having any time or opportunity to be together at all. And of all people, Jinhwan knows how it is to long for your family, so he does not have the heart to ask Junhoe to keep him company on days like this.

So then he tried to gather his thoughts and asks what he tries to dodge asking in the first place.

“Aren’t you going home?”

“Not today. I already told my parents that I have other plans.”

Jinhwan wanted to protest, he wanted to ask Junhoe why he’s doing this. But knowing the younger, he knows that Junhoe won’t budge once he already made up his mind. And besides, from the way Jinhwan sees it, everything was already planned, so might as well go along with it.

Jinhwan then looks at Junhoe and meekly smiles at him. If there is a hint of sadness that still lingers on his eyes, he hopes that Junhoe doesn’t notice it. Or if he does, then he hopes that the latter would just choose to ignore it.  

 

 

Unfortunately for Jinhwan, Junhoe notices what Jinhwan tries to hide behind that smiling facade. Everything that his hyung does, Junhoe seem to be always hyper aware of. Maybe that’s how it is when you love someone deeply. You just see right through them.

 

 

Given the circumstances, Junhoe decides to just act nonchalant about it and tries to act clueless.   

“If you’re worried about the movie, then don’t. We are not going to watch a horror movie. This one’s light and it was recommended by _noona_. She told me that it’s the kind of movie that you’ll enjoy.”

“I want to say I’m not worried about it but I guess you read my mind.” Jinhwan says shyly. “Am I that easy to read?” Jinhwan says back.

“Yes, you are.” Junhoe responds.

He knows that this is something that he’ll have to talk with Jinhwan in the future but it is not his priority right now. What he wants is to spend time with his hyung and if acting like he doesn’t know a thing about Jinhwan’s worries will get him that, then he’ll just have to go along with it for now.   

 

 

Jinhwan, on the other hand, now wears a genuine smile. He suddenly felt excited about this whole _date thing_ with his boyfriend. For the first time that day, guilt was not on the list of his predominant feelings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, I’ll just check on the tickets that I reserved for us. Can you go buy us something to eat? Light snacks will do. Let’s just eat a proper meal after the movies.” Junhoe states with an obvious excitement in his voice.

“Okay. So do you have anything you like to eat?”

“Anything will do. You can choose whatever looks good.” Junhoe answers with a wide grin on his face.

“Okay then.”

“I’ll be back before you know it. Don’t miss me too much ok?” Junhoe snickers at his own comment. Being playful with his hyung always makes him giddy.

“How can I if you won’t even leave my mind.” Jinhwan bites back.

Junhoe was beyond surprised by what he just heard. It’s always him who says these lines that makes Jinhwan or any other normal person for that matter, cringe. But this time it’s different as Jinhwan decided to play along; hence, the reason why Junhoe gawked at the older boy in utter disbelief.

 “Hyung! What even?!” Junhoe says judgmentally.

“What? You started it.” Jinhwan says smirking, but still trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Go already June-ya. I’ll wait for you here.” Jinhwan adds when he saw that Junhoe is still awestruck with his acts.

 

 

 

It was half way through the movie and they’re also half way finished with their snacks. The movie theater was not packed considering that it was Monday and it’s only a couple of hours past noon. Junhoe chose seats which are farthest from the screen in an attempt to be _incognito_. Everything is fairly normal which both of them is thankful for since it is something that they can’t usually afford.

Jinhwan is focused on watching the movie. Though from time to time, he engages in little conversations with Junhoe as the latter has a habit of asking questions about what is happening with the movie, in general. Jinhwan is happy to indulge Junhoe with these things, not even one bit annoyed which probably is a normal reaction of most people when disrupted from watching. But Jinhwan is different because Junhoe is special.  

 

 

 

A couple more minutes passed and the movie is now nearing its end. Jinhwan is still focused on watching. All throughout the time, his hands are lazily placed on Junhoe’s lap; tapping them rhythmically or toying with the fringe of the younger boys ripped pants, a habit that he picked up on that makes him calm as well as Junhoe, in moments where the latter feels uneasy.

Junhoe, on the other hand, is also focused on watching. But from time to time, he can’t help but notice the other people watching with them; mostly couples, who even in the dark, can be seen cuddling and giving kisses to each other.

“Hyung.” Junhoe calls out for Jinhwan as quietly as possible.

Jinhwan then turns to look on Junhoe’s side, tilting his head slightly, gesturing for Junhoe to continue.

Junhoe then protrudes his lips in an exaggerating manner pointing towards Jinhwan.

“Huh?” Jinhwan meekly says creasing his forehead in confusion.

But Junhoe doesn’t say anything. He just continues to pout his conjoined lips while smiling sheepishly.

Jinhwan is still confused by Junhoe’s weird actions, so he decides to ask again.

“June-ya what are you doing?”

“Turn around hyung.” Junhoe finally says.

Just as he’s told, Jinhwan turns his head towards where he thinks Junhoe is pointing at earlier. He doesn’t notice anything at first so he faced Junhoe again, this time with a hint of irritation.

“June-ya, just tell me what it is? It’s dark in here if you haven’t noticed. And the movie is about to end. We are going to miss the important scenes if you keep playing like this.”

“Look again hyung. To your right, three rows from us.”

Jinhwan, though a bit annoyed, still did just as he’s told again. He still doesn’t see anything that should catch his attention. But when he was about to turn around to face Junhoe again, he saw what he’s sure caught the younger’s attention.

_A couple kissing and cuddling in the dark._

“Oh.” Jinhwan says when he turned to face Junhoe.

“I want to do that too.” Junhoe suddenly says while looking at Jinhwan.

“You can’t be serious June-ya. We can’t. You know that.”

“But it’s dark and everybody is busy. No one’s going to notice.” Junhoe says in a tone that’s trying to convince Jinhwan to buy his proposition.

If Jinhwan was remotely annoyed earlier, all of that is gone now. Everything went down the drain, leaving him with only rainbows and butterflies in his cute tummy.

He smiled at Junhoe and reached for the younger’s cheek and patted it gently,

“I know you just want to make the most of this day, but you know we can’t do that right? It’s too risky. And the last thing I want to do is to cause you, to cause _us_ any harm.”

Junhoe suddenly looks mildly defeated. He knows that already but he just went ahead and proposed it still, hoping that it might still work.

Jinhwan then leaned closer to Junhoe and whispered to his ear.

“You know what, if you could’ve just told me that you miss me that much, I could’ve suggested something else.”

“Hyung!” Junhoe blurted out. His voice a bit louder than it should be.

“Why do you look so scandalized? You don’t even know what I was thinking of.”

“I don’t. I’m just not used to you being this playful. It’s kinda weird and scary.”

“Aww, my baby is scared.” Jinhwan says mockingly, sticking his tongue out to after.

Junhoe just glares at Jinhwan. He can’t think of anything to say at the moment to get back at his hyung. He’s already too heady to even think of a coherent reply.

“Let’s go. I’m hungry and I want to eat something sweet.” Jinhwan says suddenly, tugging Junhoe’s right wrist.

“What about the movie _hyung_? It’s not over yet?” Junhoe says slightly alarmed.

“Really June-ya? You’re suddenly concerned about the movie? Let’s go. I want to eat.”

“And then let’s go home after that. I have quite a number of propositions that I would want us to do together.” Jinhwan adds, winking at the younger teasingly.

Junhoe can only smile at that. Although he didn’t get the full normal experience just like what he pictured, the thought of being with Jinhwan even in the most inconspicuous place is more than enough for him.

Maybe normal isn’t meant for them because maybe, everything about him and Jinhwan is special.

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> This contains typos and errors for sure. I’m just too lazy too edit it atm. My apologies in advance.


End file.
